Una herida en la luna silenciosa
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Después de ser rechazado por su aibou, Yami cae en la depresión. Sus únicos deseos son los de muerte. Todos los odian, además, su amor por Kaiba no es correspondido… o al menos eso es lo que cree… SetoxYami
1. Mi amiga soledad

**Una herida en la luna silenciosa**

**Capítulo 1: Mi amiga soledad**

**-------------------------:::-------------------------**

**Advertencias: ATENCION! Estas advertencias son para todo el fic, aunque solo las voy a poner en este capítulo!! Mucha angustia, sufrimiento, depresión, sangre, intento y posible suicidio y si le sigo a la lista nunca termino -.- Además es un SetoxYami, así que si eres homofóbico…. por qué estás leyendo esto??? O.O???**

**Disclaimer: Créanme que los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! están muy felices de que yo no sea la dueña de la serie… sino me creen, pregúntenselo a Yamito mwahahahaha!!!(risa maniática XD)**

**-------------------------:::-------------------------**

Estaba solo, completamente solo en ese mundo cruel y despiadado. Por qué? Por qué los dioses lo castigaban de esa forma? No era él el Faraón que había salvado al mundo? No era él el hijo de los dioses? Entonces, cuál era la razón de su sufrimiento? Qué había hecho mal? No lo entendía, y tal vez nunca lo haría.

Yami miró el pequeño cuchillo en sus manos. A sus ojos el arma era hermosa; no solo por los jeroglíficos egipcios que lo adornaban sino porque ese objeto representaba una salida, un escape a su dolor. Una manera más de olvidarse del mundo, para sumergirse en la oscuridad y en la depresión.

Era mejor esconderse en las sombras que fingir una maldita sonrisa todos los días de su vida.

Le dolía; le dolía saber que no tenía a nadie. Sus amigos? Ra, lo odiaban. Yugi? Ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Aunque en realidad Yugi tenía sus razones.

Un sollozo, lleno de dolor, no físico sino emocional, escapó de los labios del antiguo faraón. Yugi, su aibou… Por qué no se había quedado callado? Todo era su culpa…

Recordaba ese día, tres meses atrás. Le había confesado a Yugi sus sentimientos hacia él. Sin embargo, que error había cometido. Su aibou lo había rechazado, alegando que nunca podrían ser otra cosa más que amigos. En ese momento el ex faraón había sentido como si todo le peso del mundo le hubiera caído encima, hundiéndole en un mar oscuro para no dejarle salir a la superficie nunca más.

Y, a pesar de que Yugi había dicho que seguían siendo amigos, se había alejado notablemente de Yami. El ex faraón podía sentir la ausencia de su aibou, algo que nunca pensó sentir.

Luego, estaban sus 'amigos'. No entendía cómo hablaban tanto de la amistad cuando actuaban completamente diferente a sus palabras. Un poco de hipocresía, quizás… Tea, Tristan… Joey, él era el peor de todos. Aún recordaba con tristeza los horribles insultos que había recibido por parte del rubio. Al parecer el joven no soportaba a las personas como él, y no había dudado en hacérselo saber. Pero, que podía hacer él? No era su culpa, no podía evitarlo.

Lágrimas de soledad cayeron de los hermosos ojos carmesí. Aquellas joyas, antes altivas y orgullosas, ahora eran huecos vacíos, caminos que se adentraban hasta un mundo lleno de dolor y oscuridad.

-"Eres despreciable… no tienes derecho siquiera de llamarte humano!!"- Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, tapando sus orejas con sus manos. Pero todo estaba en su mente, seguiría escuchando…

-"Joey, por favor… no es mi culpa!"- -"Ja! Por supuesto que es tu culpa… eres una abominación, como puedes decirle a Yugi que lo amas??!!! Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ti, así le pagas??!! Eres un maldito homosexual, me das asco!!!"-

-Detente… snif… Joey, por favor, detente…- susurró Yami, sollozando como un niño. Abrió sus ojos… todo estaba en su mente. –DETENTE!!!- Estaba solo… solo…

Su única compañera era la soledad… su única amiga…

Sollozante aún, tomó nuevamente el cuchillo en sus manos. Miró su muñeca… o lo que quedaba de ella. Estaba ya irreconocible, llena de cicatrices y heridas. Pero ya no importaba…

El metal frío tocó su piel. Aplicó fuerte presión. Una profunda herida apareció…

La primera vez que se había cortado, habían sido apenas unos cortes superficiales, ahora, eran heridas profundas y sangrantes.

Sus sollozos se apagaron un poco. Miró con atención la sangre que resbalaba por su muñeca, cayendo luego al piso. Hizo otra herida, y otra, y otra… ambas muñecas quedaron ensangrentadas.

Pero, aún no se sentía bien, aún no…

Levantó un poco sus boxers, los cuales, aparte de una camisa blanca, era lo único que llevaba puesto. Sus muslos quedaron al descubierto.

Yami miró con fascinación la que antes fue una piel perfecta. Ahora estaba llena de heridas, de todas formas y tamaños.

-"No eres nadie… mejor estuvieras muerto…"- Nuevas lágrimas escaparon, al recordar las últimas palabras que le había dirigido Joey.

Sintió una angustia sofocante inundarlo. Sin pensarlo siquiera, dejó caer el cuchillo en sus piernas. Resbalándolo por toda su piel, dibujando caminos interminables.

Terminó en algunos minutos, estaba cansado.

El dolor en sus piernas y en sus muñecas era insignificante, comparado con el dolor que sentía dentro… Pero al menos el lastimarse a sí mismo le disminuía en cierta forma el dolor de su corazón…

Miró sus alrededores con dificultad, ya que sus ojos estaban hinchados por haber dejado escapar tantas lágrimas. Se encontraba en su habitación. Sintió ganas de llorar de pronto, esa habitación era la que había compartido con su aibou. Pero el chico había decidido tener su propio cuarto tres meses atrás. La razón era muy obvia… su hikari le tenía asco…

Cerró sus ojos, y dejó escapar las últimas lágrimas de esa noche.

Intentó ponerse en pie, fallando miserablemente. Lo intentó nuevamente, esta vez usando como apoyo la cama. Se sentó en ella, la sangre ya se había secado, podía acostarse ya sin preocuparse por manchar las sábanas.

Se acostó, un suspiro de dolor escapando en el proceso. Miró al techo, sintiendo los pensamientos ir y venir.

Acaso Joey tenía razón? Era él una abominación, un don nadie? Si bien no tenía las respuestas, o simplemente no quería saber cuales eran, si tenía algo muy claro… Su único deseo, era morir…

----------------------------------------------------------

Magi: hola a todos!! Sí ya sé, qué está haciendo esta aquí cuando debería estar actualizando sus demás fics… Bueno, primero que nada este fic no va a ser muy largo (4 capítulos creo) y segundo, como ya va a terminar mi fic de "Quédate a mi lado", entonces pensé en publicar otro en su lugar n.n

Además, los dos siguientes capítulos ya los tengo hechos, claro, en un cuaderno, tengo que pasarlos a la compu primero n.nU Pero supongo que pueden esperar una actualización más rápida.

Y sí, la pareja es SetoxYami, aunque aún no haya salido el ojiazul, es que tenía que describir el problema de Yami primero n.n Pero lo verán en el próximo capítulo!

Otra cosa, es posible que le suba el rating al fic, no sé, como tiene temas un poco fuertes (creo o.o), es posible que lo encuentren luego en el rating M.

Bueno… creo que eso es todo por ahora

No olviden dejar un review! nOn

Ja ne!


	2. Eres tú a quien amo

**Una herida en la luna silenciosa**

**Capítulo 2: Eres tú a quien amo**

Para Seto Kaiba, el famoso CEO de la Corporación de Kaiba, el día había avanzado con normalidad, hasta ahora. No podía negar que estaba confundido. Ya había notado esto antes, pero cada vez se hacía más evidente. Y 'esto' se refiere al trato del 'grupo de porristas y Yugi' con Yami. Por ejemplo ahora, cuando había sonado el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del receso, el grupo, conformado por Yugi, Joey, Tea y Tristan, habían salido del salón, como ya era costumbre. Sin embargo, no le habían dirigido una sola palabra a Yami, quien ahora estaba sentado en su lugar, al parecer cansado.

Kaiba no era ningún tonto, desde el inicio se había dado cuenta que algo sucedía con esos jóvenes. No había interferido desde luego, no era su asunto. Sin embargo, del pequeño 'grupo de amistad', había uno que en ese momento le estaba causando cierta preocupación… su gran rival, Yami…

Miró su laptop, la cual reposaba en su escritorio. En el fondo de la pantalla se encontraba la imagen de su rival. No tenía ni la menor idea del por qué había puesto esa fotografía como fondo para su importante aparato. Pero no podía negar que al mirarla, una sensación extraña y desconocida lo invadía. Además, la fotografía no mostraba un lado común del joven. Yami sonreía felizmente, algo que no se veía todos los días, mientras mostraba con orgullo su carta favorita, el Mago Oscuro.

Al principio no le había dado mucha importancia al asunto, pensando que esa imagen le daba la necesaria motivación para seguir aspirando por el título de 'Rey de los Juegos'. Claro, que ahora el 'asunto' tenía cierta importancia, ya que ni él mismo se explicaba el por qué la imagen de Yami no estaba solo en su laptop, sino también en el escritorio de su oficina en la Corporación Kaiba. Un portarretratos de cristal albergaba la foto del joven.

Salió de su ensoñación, mirando a su rival, quien se hallaba en la misma posición de hace algunos minutos, con su rostro escondido entre sus brazos. Era acaso ese el mismo joven que había conocido? Él único quien podía devolver con un comentario sarcástico los suyos propios? No parecía ser el mismo Yami…

El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos… las clases daban inicio nuevamente.

Minutos después, las lecciones habían comenzado. La profesora de Historia había tenido la magnífica idea de asignarles un trabajo en parejas, el cual tenían que presentar la semana siguiente.

Kaiba no pudo evitar suspirar. Si había algo que odiaba era el trabajo en equipo. Sabía que al final él terminaría haciendo todo, ya que solo él podía hacer las cosas perfectas.

-Yami Motou y Seto Kaiba- anunció la mujer. –Ustedes investigarán sobre el Antiguo Egipto- Kaiba se limitó a mirar a la pared. Genial, esta vez no podría trabajar solo, por dos simples razones: la primera, Yami era el admirador #1 del Antiguo Egipto, y la segunda, era que, conociendo al joven, este nunca dejaría que su trabajo fuera hecho por otros. Sin embargo, eso significaba que tendría que ver a Yami después de clases, y sinceramente, la idea no le sonó tan… mal. Sacudió su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos. Ver al joven después de clases, que pérdida de tiempo…

Después de la clase de Historia, las demás lecciones avanzaron normalmente. Sin embargo, y por una razón muy lejana y desconocida, Kaiba se concentró más en mirar a Yami que en otra cosa. El joven del cabello tricolor parecía estar… cansado? No, la mejor palabra para describirlo era una: deprimido. Su rival se limitaba solo a ver a través de la ventana, sus ojos parecían perdidos, y su mente estaba en otra dimensión. Además, tenía ojeras, las cuales delataban la falta de sueño del joven. A decir verdad, su condición no le decía otra cosa más al CEO. Yami estaba triste, y nadie hacía nada por ayudarlo, ya que a nadie parecía importarle.

Miró cómo Yami se recostaba en el escritorio, sus brazos cubriendo su rostro.

Algo dentro de él pareció encogerse. Por un breve segundo había visto los ojos vacíos y sin vida de Yami.

En ese momento, un pensamiento asaltó su mente. Tal vez nadie parecía importarle el joven, pero a él sí le importaba… y mucho…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Luego de incontables horas de tortura, el timbre que anunciaba la salida al fin sonó, dándole la libertad a los estudiantes.

Y mientras todos los jóvenes salían en estampida del lugar, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, buscando algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Encontró su objetivo frente a los casilleros.

Yami estaba concentrado en la simple tarea de guardar sus libros en el casillero. Su mente estaba en blanco, aunque tenía que admitir que a pesar de la carencia de pensamientos, su corazón le dolía. Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Era un sentimiento sofocante.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó de repente. Miró a su derecha, encontrándose con un CEO al que conocía bien.

-Kaiba- habló, su voz escuchándose diferente. Ya no era altiva y orgullosa, ahora era tímida y baja. –Necesitas algo?- preguntó.

-De hecho sí. Si no mal recuerdo tenemos un trabajo de Historia que hacer, a menos que quieras que yo lo haga por ti- contestó el castaño, manteniendo siempre su semblante frío.

-Enserio?- interrogó el ex faraón. No era sarcasmo, Yami en realidad no había puesto atención durante las lecciones. La verdad ya no le interesaba. Sus notas habían bajado considerablemente. Había pasado de ser uno de los mejores estudiantes a uno de los peores. –Supongo que sí- agregó, en apenas un susurro.

En ese momento se escucharon los pasos de varias personas que se acercaban. Yami se tensó de inmediato, al reconocer las voces de sus 'ex amigos'.

El grupo se acercó. Joey solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante al CEO, quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Tristan y Tea solo miraron a Kaiba, pero no dijeron nada. Y luego estaba Yugi, quien simplemente articuló una frase.

-Hola Kaiba- Después de lo dicho, más una pequeña sonrisa de Yugi, obviamente dirigida al CEO, el grupo se alejó.

Kaiba frunció el ceño, notando de inmediato que el grupo de amigos no había ni siquiera mirado a Yami, quien ahora tenía la mirada baja mientras que un par de mechones rubios lograban tapar con éxito sus ojos. Sin embargo, Seto lo sabía bien, su rival estaba llorando. El antes arrogante y orgulloso joven ahora sufría.

Su pecho se contrajo al pensar en el dolor emocional que el otro debía estar sintiendo. De seguro el joven no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de sufrimiento.

Se debatió por unos momentos en lo que debía hacer. Pero al fin, su lado frío ganó la batalla.

-Te espero en mi mansión en dos horas. No pienso hacer el trabajo que te corresponde a ti- Luego, se fue sin decir nada más.

Yami, al ver esto, alzó su mirada. Con sus dedos secó las lágrimas que no había podido contener. Estaba cansado de llorar y estaba cansado de sufrir. Por qué no podía dejar este mundo?

Volvió luego con el asunto de su casillero. Los dioses simplemente no eran tan bondadosos como para dejarlo morir.

Sacó un libro, pero al hacerlo, algo cayó al suelo.

Con su mano lo recogió, solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una fotografía. Sonrió con tristeza, mientras que nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. La persona que amaba se encontraba es esa fotografía. No era Yugi, después de haberlo pensado bien, había llegado a la conclusión de que sus sentimientos hacia el pequeño eran solo los de un amigo, incluso un hermano, pero hasta ahí. Se había dado cuenta de que era otro el que inundaba sus pensamientos, y su corazón, el cual en ese momento estaba hecho pedazos.

Miró con tristeza la fotografía. En ella se encontraba la imagen de la persona que le había robado el sueño desde algún tiempo atrás. En ella… se encontraba la imagen de Seto Kaiba.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: bueno, ahí está el segundo capítulo. Creo que ya se nota que es un SetoxYami n.n

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecer sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente

Matta ne!


	3. Los secretos no duran para siempre

**Una herida en la luna silenciosa**

**Capítulo 3: Los secretos no duran para siempre**

Yami caminaba lentamente. Iba a su casa, pero no quería llegar. Hubiera ido al parque, como lo hacía todos los días, pero Kaiba le había dicho que en dos horas tenía que estar en la mansión.

No quería ir. No quería estar cerca del CEO. Lo amaba, sí, pero sabía bien que su amor no era correspondido.

Pero, quién podría amarlo? A él, un don nadie quien encontraba como única salida el lastimarse a sí mismo. Un asqueroso homosexual… no, no merecía que nadie lo amara… Joey tenía razón, todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Sintió las lágrimas amenazarle… hasta eso, ahora era un maricón, qué más le faltaba?

Miró al frente y suspiró. La casa-tienda estaba ya a la vista. Sin poder evitar que el momento llegara, se acercó. Cuando estuvo ya lo bastante cerca del lugar abrió la puerta y entró. Lo primero que escuchó fueron ruidos en la cocina. Sin darle mucha importancia, avanzó hasta la sala. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar en ella, se detuvo, quedándose congelado.

Los amigos de Yugi estaban ahí. Pero eso no era lo que lo hizo tensarse, sino el hecho de que estaban hablando sobre él.

-… coqueteando con Kaiba, no puedo creer que haya llegado a tanto… es asqueroso!- exclamó la joven castaña, mejor conocida como Tea. Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión, el terror haciéndose presente.

-Sí, pobre Kaiba, hasta siento lástima por él…- dijo Joey.

-No creen que deberíamos decirle?- preguntó Tristan.

-Sería lo mejor, así se mantiene lejos de ese asqueroso homosexual!- Yami no lo pudo evitar, suspiró con tristeza y comenzó a llorar. Ra, por qué lloraba de nuevo? Ya estaba cansado de llorar!! Miró al techo, en un débil intento para que los dioses miraran su aflicción. No hubo respuesta.

Se secó las lágrimas. Tenía que ir a su habitación y para eso tendría que pasar por la sala. Y si había algo que no iba a permitir era que los amigos de Yugi vieran su debilidad. Puso su semblante serio y se concentró en algo que no fuera la situación en la que estaba. Suspiró y entró.

Los tres jóvenes se callaron al ver la repentina aparición de Yami. En ese momento entró Yugi, quien traía una bandeja con bebidas.

-Qué les pasa? Por qué tan…- Calló sus palabras al ver a Yami. Este se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su aibou. Ra, ahora qué más?

Se quedó ahí, inmóvil. Un repentino deseo por ver el rostro de su aibou lo asaltó. Tal vez, Yugi le daría una sonrisa? Tal vez, todos se reirían y le dirían que todo fue un sueño? Alzó su mirada, encontrando sus ojos con los de su hikari.

Sintió como lo que quedaba de su corazón se hacía cenizas al ver el semblante frío de Yugi. De inmediato volvió a bajar la mirada y sin poder evitarlo salió de ahí, hacia su habitación.

-No puedo creer que dejes que esa cosa viva aquí, Yugi- escuchó a Joey decir. Aceleró su paso. En unos momentos estaba en su habitación. Cerró la puerta, sin siquiera molestarse en pasarle el seguro. Nadie entraría, después de todo a nadie le interesaba…

Se dejó caer, recostando su espalda contra la pared. Sacó el cuchillo, siempre lo tenía cerca… después de todo se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Sin pensarlo empezó a cortarse.

Quería morir, quería dejar de sufrir. Por qué no moría?! Por qué seguía en ese mundo?

-Quiero morir… quiero morir- susurraba una y otra vez. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar. Sentía la sangre correr por sus brazos, pero no era suficiente.

Dejó caer el cuchillo. El dolor físico que sentía no era suficiente. Miró al vacío, quedándose en silencio. En su mente tomó una decisión.

Miró el reloj, ya había pasado una hora y media. Tenía que ir ya a la mansión de Kaiba.

Se levantó con pesadez y entró al baño, el cual estaba conectado a su habitación. Al entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándola con llave.

Se lavó las heridas y las vendó. Nunca las había vendado, pero esta vez fue necesario, ya que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por quitar la sangre, esta no dejaba de salir.

Cuando hubo terminado, se lavó el rostro, mirándose luego al espejo. Un muñeco vacío lo saludó. Un alma sin corazón se presentó frente a él. Quitó su mirada sin soportarlo más, saliendo luego del lugar. Limpió la sangre en el piso de la habitación y se cambió de ropa.

Una simple camisa roja carmesí y unos jeans negros le cubrieron su cuerpo. Pero, sus brazos estaban descubiertos, así que buscó una chaqueta negra. Cuando estuvo listo, salió de su habitación. Se sentía mejor, y por primera vez en tres meses sonreía. Bajó a la sala. De nuevo los amigos de Yugi hicieron silencio al verlo.

No los miró siquiera, ya no le importaba. Siguió con su camino, ignorándolos por completo. Abrió la puerta. El viento le dio la bienvenida. Sonrió levemente y se alejó del lugar.

Quería ver a Kaiba. Quería estar cerca de él. Quería ver esos hermosos ojos azules. Ya que esa sería la última vez que los vería. Sería la última vez que pondría sus ojos en el CEO.

Sonrió feliz, sintiendo como el tiempo avanzaba. Ya no habría más sufrimiento, ya no habría más dolor…

Por primera vez en tres meses se sentía en paz, y todo por la decisión que había tomado minutos atrás.

No volvería a ver un nuevo día. Y por qué? Simple, porque esa noche pensaba suicidarse…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kaiba bajó por las escaleras, encontrándose con Yami, quien estaba esperándolo pacientemente. Debía admitir que el joven era puntual; un punto a favor. Pero eso no era lo importante, sino el hecho de ver a Yami tan… feliz?

-Creí que te habías ahogado ahí arriba- le dijo el joven de cabellos rebeldes, mostrándole su típica sonrisa burlona. El CEO parpadeó un par de veces; qué demonios había pasado con Yami? Dos horas atrás, lo había dejado en el colegio, llorando como una niña. A qué se debía el repentino cambio de actitud? –Si ya acabaste de verme como si fuera un extraterrestre, me gustaría empezar con el trabajo- escuchó que el joven le decía. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, asintió.

-Algo de beber?- preguntó. Yami negó con su cabeza. Si bien no había comido ni bebido en todo el día, no le hacía falta. La verdad no recordaba la última vez que había ingerido alimento. –Bien, entonces sígueme- le dijo, conduciendo al joven hasta la biblioteca.

Se sentaron en silencio, hasta que Yami decidió hacer una pregunta.

-Recuérdame de qué era el proyecto-

-El Antiguo Egipto- respondió el castaño. –No pusiste atención, no es así?-

-Tenía muchas cosas en la mente- respondió Yami. Buscó luego algo en su mochila, la cual había decidido traer. Sacó una hoja en blanco y un lapicero. –No creo que ayudes mucho, Kaiba, yo sé todo sobre el Antiguo Egipto- comentó. Kaiba solo frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba el Yami que conocía, pero, adonde se había ido el otro?

-Dame eso- le dijo, tomando el papel y el lapicero. –Tú dices, yo escribo… después vemos cómo lo organizamos- explicó. Yami asintió.

-A ver… empecemos por… juegos- dijo el joven. Kaiba levantó una ceja, al parecer a su rival aún le gustaban los juegos. –El juego del Senet, básicamente se jugaba haciendo avanzar fichas en un tablero de 30 casillas… luego estaban las competiciones de lucha y esgrima… supongo que no quieres que mencione el Duelo de Monstruos, así que voy a seguir con otra cosa- anunció.

-Bien-fue su única respuesta.

-La mayoría de la mujeres se casaban cuando tenían 12 o 13 años, los hombres cuando tenían 15… Los campesinos que no pagaban los impuestos recibían una paliza…-

-Un poco agresivos- susurró Kaiba.

-Los criminales eran azotados o se les cortaba la nariz y luego eran enviados a las minas del Sinaí o de Nubia- sonrió, mirando al CEO.

-Muy agresivos…-

-No es para tanto, sabes?- le dijo Yami.

-Claro, si eran unos salvajes por naturaleza…- Esto pareció enojar a Yami, quien se puso en pie y miró a Kaiba con furia. –No me digas que sigues creyendo eso de que eras un faraón, por favor, solo mírate! Aunque hubieras vivido hace 5000 años jamás podrías haber sido un faraón!- exclamó.

-Enserio? Y podría saber por qué piensas eso?- preguntó Yami, claramente ofendido.

-Es muy simple, eres débil. No me digas que durante estos últimos meses no estuviste actuando como una niñita! Y no lo niegues, porque no solo he visto la debilidad en tus ojos, sino que también te he visto llorar! Ningún 'faraón' llora solo porque sus estúpidos amigos decidieron dejarlo!!- exclamó Kaiba, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Nunca había alzado tanto la voz. Casi podría decirse que había… gritado. La culpa lo invadió. No sabía por qué pero… Un sollozo lo sacó de su sorpresa. Alzó la mirada, Yami estaba llorando, y esta vez no hacía nada por ocultarlo.

-Cómo te atreves… CÓMO TE ATREVES!!- exclamó el joven, mientras que las lágrimas seguían cayendo. –No tienes derecho a decir eso, tú no sabes nada de mí… no sabes por lo que estoy pasando…NO TIENES NI IDEA!- Se dio la vuelta, con las intenciones de salir de ahí. Sin embargo, en un acto reflejo, Kaiba tomó la muñeca de Yami. Un gran error, ya que recibió una exclamación de dolor por parte de este.

-Suéltame!- ordenó el joven. Jaló su brazo, a pesar del dolor, y se libró del agarre del otro. Sin embargo, al haber hecho un movimiento tan brusco, su mochila resbaló, cayendo al suelo. Pero ese no era el problema, sino que esta estaba abierta.

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión. Una mueca de terror inundó su rostro.

Dentro de su mochila, tenía unas fotografías, y ahora estaban todas en el suelo.

Kaiba miró sorprendido las imágenes. Miró de reojo a Yami, notando la mirada de terror de este. Volvió nuevamente su vista hacia los objetos en el suelo… eran fotografías… de él? Un momento, para qué querría Yami fotografías suyas?

Escuchó un sollozo, seguido de unos pasos acelerados. Miró el lugar donde había estado Yami… el joven ya no estaba ahí. Suspiró sin saber por qué en realidad. Se sentía culpable, todo había estado bien, pero no, él tenía que haberlo arruinado. –Yami… lo siento- Era la primera vez que pronunciaba esas palabras, y aunque no había nadie con él, le había sido difícil decirlas. Un momento, había llamado a Motou por su nombre? Sacudió su cabeza… qué le estaba pasando?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miró la casa-tienda. Las lágrimas le nublaban por momentos la vista. Pero él solo quería llegar a su casa… ya no podía más, quería morir. Abrió la puerta desesperado, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Yugi y sus amigos. Yugi lo miraba sorprendido mientras que los demás lo miraban con frialdad.

Ya no le importaba que lo vieran llorar. Su vida iba a acabar pronto, qué importaba si mostraba debilidad ahora. Dejó escapar un sollozo y se abrió paso entre los jóvenes, empujando a Joey en el proceso.

-Qué te pasa, idiota?!- exclamó con enojo el rubio. Yami no lo escuchó y siguió con su camino. Entró a su habitación y buscó desesperado. Encontró lo que buscaba segundos después, una soga. La amarró con fuerza a la perilla de la puerta del baño. A como pudo la pasó luego por encima de la puerta, quedando la cuerda del otro lado. Cerró la puerta y puso una silla frente a ella. Se subió y se amarró la soga al cuello. Solo tenía que empujar la silla y ya… todo acabaría.

Las lágrimas caían como dos fuentes de agua, sus ojos ya estaban enrojecidos. Un recuerdo vino a su mente. Al verlo, no pudo evitar sollozar aún más. Sin embargo y a pesar del dolor que le causaba, cerró sus ojos… y recordó aquel momento…

_**Flashback**_

_Abrió sus ojos y miró sus alrededores. Estaba en un lugar desconocido; en una pequeña habitación apenas iluminada. Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Intentó mover sus brazos, solo para darse cuenta de que estos estaban amarrados con cadenas a la pared. Un escalofrío lo inundó. Intentó liberarse, pero las cadenas eran muy fuertes. _

_Un sonido detuvo sus acciones. Alguien había entrado al lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al reconocer a ese alguien, Joey. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. La mirada del rubio le decía que estaba en problemas._

_-Jo…Joey?- preguntó, sintiéndose inseguro. El joven solo se acercó, una sonrisa llena de maldad se dejaba ver en su rostro. –Joey… suéltame…- pidió, estando ya al borde de las lágrimas. No podía negarlo, estaba asustado._

_El rubio se arrodilló, quedando frente a Yami._

_-Ya vas a llorar… que débil eres, 'Faraón'- dijo, empleando con sarcasmo la última palabra._

_-Déjame ir…-_

_-Aún no… voy a enseñarte lo doloroso que es ser una abominación como tú- le dijo._

_-No… Joey, detente! Déjame ir!!- __exclamó con horror Yami, sintiendo como el rubio lo despojaba de sus ropas…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-"Por qué… qué fue lo que hice mal?"- se preguntó el ex soberano. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Ya no podía seguir, ya no tenía fuerzas. Todos lo odiaban, para qué seguir viviendo? No quería estar solo, estaba cansado de vivir en la soledad. Esta era la única solución… simplemente era el escape perfecto.

Era un cobarde, lo sabía bien, pero ya no le importaba…

Miró sus alrededores. Su habitación era lo único que veía, esas malditas 4 paredes habían sido sus únicas compañeras. Solo ellas habían visto su dolor. Y ahora… lo iban a ver morir.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Buenos, nos vemos mañana Yug'- le dijo el rubio. Yugi sonrió y asintió.

Cuando todos se fueron, cerró la puerta y suspiró. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue Yami. Había visto el terror y la angustia en esos ojos… y, la verdad, le preocupaba. Sí, tal vez no le gustaba la idea de saber que Yami lo veía como más que un amigo. Pero aún así… no seguía siendo 'mou hitori no boku'? No seguía siendo Yami?

Suspiró nuevamente y tomó una decisión. Solo iría a ver cómo estaba el joven… solo eso…

Subió las escaleras, sus pasos lentos y pesados.

Buscó la habitación de Yami. Todo parecía estar en silencio. Abrió la puerta. La oscuridad lo recibió. Decidió prender la luz.

Cuando la prendió, buscó a Yami con la mirada. Miró hacia su izquierda, donde estaba la puerta del baño.

En su rostro se formó una mueca de horror… nada lo había preparado para lo que veían sus ojos en ese momento…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: o…k O.O Ejem, cómo están todos?? n.n Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Un poco más sufrimiento para Yami XD

Por cierto, lo que dijo Yami sobre el Antiguo Egipto es cierto, no inventé nada. La información la saqué de un libro que tengo n.n

Bueno, gracias a todos los que dejaron un review!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Chau!


	4. Ya nada es como antes

**Una herida en la luna silenciosa**

**Capítulo 4: Ya nada es como antes**

Seto Kaiba se bajó de la limosina. Había decidido ir a la casa-tienda. Ya no podía dejar que esto continuara, tenía que hacer algo. Tres meses había sido suficiente tiempo.

Además, ahora necesita confirmar sus sospechas. Por supuesto que no había olvidado la reacción de Yami al haber sido tomado de la muñeca. El joven había dejado escapar una exclamación de dolor.

Tenía una idea de lo que podía haber causado esa reacción, y la verdad, se repetía una y otra vez que estaba en un error. Yami no podía estar sufriendo a tal extremo como para llegar a odiarse tanto, cierto? No, Yami NO hacía eso… Yami no se lastimaba a él mismo…

Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. Todo ese tiempo había notado el cambio en su rival y lo único que había hecho fue quedarse como un simple espectador. Su pecho se contrajo… su rival? Por qué eso ya no le sonaba correcto? Yami era su único rival, cierto? Era la única persona que estaba a su nivel en lo que a duelos se refería.

Miró su mano, en ella tenía las fotografías que Yami había dejado en su mansión. Por qué el joven querría tenerlas? Calculaba que eran unas 10… para qué el joven conservaba tantas imágenes suyas?

Volvió a la realidad, encontrándose frente a frente con la puerta. Tocó un par de veces y esperó. No hubo respuesta. Frunció el ceño. Tocó de nuevo, obteniendo los mismos resultados. Intentó abrir la puerta, descubriendo con sorpresa que esta estaba sin llave. Entró al lugar.

-Yami?- preguntó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Había vuelto a llamar al joven por su nombre. Pero, al parecer ya no podía evitarlo.

-"Qué demonios me pasa?"- se preguntó. Por qué estaba ahí? No él Seto Kaiba, el joven frío y sin sentimientos? Para qué había ido a buscar a Yami? Antes simplemente se hubiera quedado en su mansión… por qué ahora le importaba tanto los problemas de Motou? Y por último… por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en esos hermosos ojos carmesí?

Negó con su cabeza… ya no podía negarlo. Sus sentimientos hacia Yami habían cambiado. Ya no era rivalidad… ya no.

No podía alejar de él la verdad. Tiempo atrás la había descubierto, pero, sorprendido por ella, la había guardado lejos de él.

Y la verdad era que Seto Kaiba, el CEO de la Corporación Kaiba, estaba enamorado del que antes había sido su rival, Yami…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yugi miró con horror a Yami, entendiendo de inmediato lo que sucedía. Era fácil, una cuerda alrededor del cuello del joven, los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida… Sintió ganas de llorar en ese momento, había estado tan ciego que ni siquiera había visto el dolor de Yami…un dolor tan grande que lo había llevado a pensar en el suicidio.

-Yami… detente por favor- susurró. El ex faraón alzó la mirada sorprendido. No había notado que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Sonrió con tristeza al ver a su aibou.

-Vete Yugi… déjame terminar con esto…- le dijo. Yugi al escuchar estas palabras sintió como sus piernas parecían desaparecer. Cayó de rodillas y dejó caer las primeras lágrimas. –Yugi, no quiero que veas esto… por favor, vete- pidió Yami, regresando su vista al vacío.

Jamás le pasó por la mente que su hikari lo encontraría en ese momento. A Yugi no le interesaba… así que nunca pensó que el pequeño entraría a su habitación.

Pero, qué podía hacer ahora? No podía echarse atrás, ya no. Sabía que Yugi no se iría, el menor estaba muy sorprendido como para moverse siquiera. Cerró sus ojos, tres lágrimas cayeron. No tenía opción… aunque su aibou estuviera ahí, tenía que continuar.

-No quería que vieras esto… lo siento…- susurró. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y suspiró. Empujó la silla; esta cayó al suelo… y su cuerpo quedó colgando…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Un grito le anunció al CEO que algo estaba mal. Subió por las escaleras, el sonido había provenido de alguna de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, escuchó un sollozo. Pero este no era un sollozo como cualquiera, este estaba lleno de desesperación. Su corazón pareció encogerse. Algo estaba muy mal…

Avanzó hasta el lugar de donde provenían los llantos. La puerta estaba abierta.

Entró al lugar. Lo primero que encontró fue a Yugi. Sin embargo, el estado del joven no era el mejor. Estaba temblando y sollozando fuertemente, mientras que sus ojos miraban fijos un lugar en especial.

Un horrible presentimiento inundó al joven CEO. Sin embargo, dirigió su vista hasta lo que fuera que Yugi miraba con tanto terror.

Su respiración se aceleró y sintió como su cuerpo parecía debilitarse. Yami estaba colgando frente a la puerta, tragando aire con desesperación. Se quedó ahí, completamente paralizado, mirando como el amor de su vida moría frente a él.

-"Muévete!"- exclamó su mente. Obedeció sin pensarlo, obligando a su cuerpo a moverse. Tomó a como pudo el cuerpo de Yami y lo alzó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera demasiado tarde. No lo fue al parecer, ya que escuchó como el joven empezaba a toser. Sin embargo, algo lo sorprendió.

Yami comenzó a forcejear, intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre del ojiazul.

-Suéltame Kaiba! Déjame terminar con esto!- exclamó el joven. La sorpresa del mayor fue grande. Yami no podía estar sufriendo tanto, cierto? Yami no podía estar tan deprimido…

No fue hasta que escuchó su voz que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa. Habían pasado al menos 8 años desde la última vez que había llorado. De verdad que estaba profundamente enamorado… Su preocupación por Yami había logrado hacerle derramar lágrimas.

-Quita la soga de tu cuello Yami- pidió, empleando nuevamente el nombre de su ex rival. Intentó mantener su voz firme, lográndolo con dificultad.

Yami negó con su cabeza, a pesar de que el CEO no podía verlo.

-Solo… suéltame… a nadie le interesa…- susurró. El ojiazul al escuchar esto no pudo evitar ejercer un poco más de presión contra el cuerpo de Yami. Notó algo de inmediato, el joven estaba muy delgado… La verdad era que estaba tan delgado que podía decirse que era anoréxico. Su pecho se contrajo y sus lágrimas aumentaron. A nadie le interesaba? Eso era lo que creía Yami?

Tenía que hacerle ver al joven que estaba en un error… y solo había una manera de hacerlo.

-Mírame- ordenó. Yami disintió nuevamente, comenzando luego a forcejear.

-Suéltame! Déjame en paz!- exclamaba una y otra vez. Una chispa de rabia se encendió en el ojiazul. Por qué el joven no podía ver que él también sufría? Por qué demonios no podía entender que había alguien que se preocupaba por él?

-Mírame!- exclamó el CEO, esta vez alzando la voz. –Si me miras te prometo que te soltaré- agregó. No mentía, solo necesitaba que Yami lo mirara… para que entendiera.

El joven pareció aceptar la oferta. Lo único que había en su corazón eran los deseos de acabar con todo, así que su mente no lo dudó e hizo lo que el ojiazul le había ordenado.

Un suspiró de sorpresa escapó de sus labios. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron de inmediato. Yami miró los ojos azules de Kaiba, notando con asombro cómo estos derramaban lágrimas.

Por qué? Por qué Kaiba lloraba? Por qué el joven frío y serio mostraba sus lágrimas… y su dolor? Podía verlo, podía ver el dolor en esos ojos.

-"Acaso es por mí… está sufriendo… por mí?"- se preguntó Yami. –"Pero yo no soy nada… no valgo nada… no merezco sus lágrimas… no las merezco… solo odio… eso es lo único que deben sentir por mí"- Miró de nuevo los ojos azules del joven. Este no decía nada, ni tampoco hacía nada. Simplemente miraba fijo a Yami.

El ex faraón comenzó a llorar. Ra, antes jamás hubiera hecho algo como eso… mostrar tanta debilidad. Pero ahora, ya no le importaba. Estaba desesperado. Estaba… solo…

Sus ojos quedaron fijos con los de Kaiba. Había algo más, pero no sabía lo que era. Podía ver dolor, sufrimiento…preocupación… y un sentimiento que no podía describir.

-Sin ti no soy nada- Su cuerpo entero pareció convulsionar en sollozos al escuchar estas palabras. No podía ser verdad. Había escuchado mal. Kaiba no había podido pronunciar esas palabras. Todo era una broma cruel que le estaba jugando su mente. No merecía que le dijeran esas palabras… era una simple mentira.

Miró al CEO, notando que este había apartado su mirada.

-Te prometí que te soltaría…- le dijo. Yami sintió cómo su pecho parecía arder en dolor al escuchar el sufrimiento detrás de estas palabras. –"Él no haría esto… si no fuera verdad…"- escuchó una voz en su interior decirle. Intentó ignorarla, pero… tenía razón, no? Kaiba simplemente era muy frío como para mentir en momentos como estos. –Siento no haber estado ahí cuando lo necesitabas… siento no poder ayudarte… nunca podré perdonarme…- susurró el castaño, mirando nuevamente a Yami.

Su corazón pareció quebrarse al mirar la mirada indiferente de Yami. Este miraba hacia una de las paredes, serio y completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Y le dolió, sintió una punzada de dolor en su cuerpo. Nunca había hablado de esa forma… nunca había hablado con sus sentimientos en la mano. Y a Yami no parecía importarle. Estaba acaso el joven tan perdido ya? No había forma de salvarlo?

Era verdad, jamás podría perdonarse. No solo por no haber ayudado a Yami cuando había tenido la oportunidad, sino por haberlo dejado morir. Suspiró, ya no había nada más que hacer. Tal vez la felicidad y el amor no fueron sentimientos hechos para él.

Aflojó su agarre en Yami, listo para soltar al joven… Ya no había nada más que hacer…

Yami sintió cómo el castaño debilitó sus brazos, los cuales eran los únicos que lo protegían de una muerte segura. Lo sabía, el CEO iba a cumplir su promesa… lo iba a dejar morir… Pero… por qué esa idea ya no le parecía tan… hermosa? Por qué no quería irse de una vez por todas? Esto era lo que quería, cierto? No… no lo era. Lo único que deseaba era amor, no muerte. Solo anhelaba el cariño de Kaiba. –"Cómo puede Kaiba amar a alguien como yo… alguien tan sucio"- Cerró sus ojos, recordando lo que Joey le había hecho.

Sintió como el ojiazul lo soltaba. Pero… aún no… quería quedarse…

Apretó sus manos contra los hombros del CEO. Un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta. –"No me dejes… sálvame…"- susurró en su mente. Por un momento sintió una presión sofocante en su cuello, al quedar su cuerpo suspendido de la soga. Pero pronto, la sensación desapareció. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cuerpo nuevamente. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos… Seto estaba ahí, no lo había dejado.

Un pequeño sollozo escapó. Quería abrazar a su amado, aunque fuera por última vez. Kaiba no lo amaba, pero al menos ahora podría estar unos minutos cerca de él. Alzó sus brazos, llevando sus manos hasta su cuello. Buscó el nudo de la soga… y lo desató.

Su cuerpo cayó rendido en los brazos del CEO. No tenía fuerzas, estaba agotado.

Sintió cómo el ojiazul caía de rodillas en el suelo. Luego sintió con sorpresa cómo el castaño lo abrazaba con fuerza. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro. Aunque fuera por unos segundos, estaba feliz.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa se apoderó de él al sentir el cuerpo del CEO temblar. Estaba… llorando? Pero, por qué… ya no tenía que actuar… Varias lágrimas del joven ojiazul cayeron en sus mejillas.

-No te atrevas a volver a hacer algo como eso… NO te atrevas- susurró el CEO entre sollozos. Yami apartó su rostro del cuello del joven, mirando sorprendido el semblante sollozante de Kaiba. –Eres demasiado importante para mí… no puedo perderte, entiendes? No puedo!-

-Se…Seto…-susurró Yami, diciendo por primera vez el nombre del castaño. Había escuchado bien? Esas palabras de verdad habían salido de la boca del CEO?

Kaiba sintió como su corazón daba un giro al escuchar a Yami llamarlo por su nombre. No pudo evitar pensar que esa simple palabra en los labios del joven se escuchaba tan… bien…

Miró a Yami… no podía quedarse callado ya. Tenía que confesar. Los ojos del joven le pedían a gritos que confesara.

-Te amo- confesó al fin. Aquel sentimiento que tenía hacia Yami, hacia aquel que había sido su mayor rival. Sintió el cuerpo del joven tensarse. El temor lo invadió. Y si Yami no sentía lo mismo por él?

-Ya…Yami?- un susurro sacó a ambos jóvenes de la situación. Kaiba miró a Yugi. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, había olvidado que el hikari de Yami había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, el pequeño parecía acabar de recuperarse de su estado de shock.

-Yugi… lo siento…- escuchó que Yami decía. A pesar de todo, no lo había soltado, así que el joven aún permanecía en sus brazos.

Yugi negó. –No Yami… yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón…- le dijo, acercándose a ambos. –Perdóname Yami, por favor, perdóname… no sabía lo que hacía… jamás creí que te estaba causando tanto dolor…-

Kaiba sintió como Yami se alejaba de su abrazo. Lo dejó ir, mirando como el joven se acercaba a Yugi… y lo abrazaba…

-Está bien aibou… ya no importa- susurró.

-Claro que importa… dioses, Yami, te causé tanto dolor… cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Está en el pasado… ya no importa- repitió Yami. Sin embargo, había algo que aún estaba presente en su mente… y tenía que ver con cierto joven rubio. Pero, no iba a hablar, tenía que quedarse callado.

-Prométeme que no volverás a intentar algo como eso… si algo te pasa yo jamás podría perdonármelo…- le dijo el menor. Ambos estaban llorando, como dos niños heridos… y la verdad, eso eran… y aún tenían muchas heridas que sanar…

Kaiba suspiró. Esos dos necesitaban arreglar muchas cosas. Se levantó en silencio, con la intención de salir de allí sin ser notado.

-Seto… no me dejes…- Se detuvo en seco, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse… tal vez Yami sí lo amaba? O tal vez el joven solo estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil.

-Volveré mañana… ustedes dos necesitan estar a solas…- contestó. Sacó un grupo de fotografías de su bolsillo y las puso en uno de los muebles. Después de todo había ido hasta allí para dárselas a Yami.

-Lo prometes?- preguntó el joven. Kaiba se volvió y miró al joven, dirigiéndole una breve sonrisa.

Volvería al día siguiente, necesitaba mirar lo que se escondía en las muñecas de Yami…

-Lo prometo- le dijo. Yami pareció creerle, ya que asintió y miró luego a su aibou.

Una mezcla de emociones pasaban por la mente del ex soberano. Lo que había dicho Kaiba era cierto? Acaso su sueño más grande se había cumplido? No parecía ser verdad… -"No lo creo… solo lo dijo para hacerme sentir mejor… todos me odian"- se dijo. Sí, en su mente nada había cambiado. Yugi estaba siendo amable solo porque estaba sorprendido, al igual que Kaiba. Ninguno de los dos lo querían. Aún así, no entendía por qué no se había dejado morir… ahora ya no tendría oportunidad…

-"Que importa ya… No hay nada, todo acabó… ya no me interesa…"- pensó. Que hicieran lo que quisieran con él… habían ganado, él ya no quería luchar. Su voluntad había desaparecido. De ahora en adelante iba a fingir una sonrisa todos los días… era lo mejor. No tenía caso seguir luchando…

-Vamos Yami…- susurró Yugi, ayudando al ex faraón a levantarse. Este no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar por su aibou. Miró sorprendido cómo llegaban a la habitación de Yugi. Era la primera vez que entraba a ese lugar.

-Acuéstate… debes estar cansado- Yami alzó su mirada sorprendido. Iba a dormir con Yugi? Pero… acaso el menor no le tenía asco? No abrió su boca, sin embargo. Solo hizo lo que se le había pedido. Aún tenía la ropa puesta, pero qué importaba. No tenía ganas siquiera de moverse.

Sintió a su aibou entrar en la cama. Alzó la mirada y encontró sus ojos con los del menor.

-Lo siento, de verdad… nunca quise causarte tanto dolor… - se disculpó el chico, sus ojos mostrando verdadera sinceridad. Pero Yami no le creyó, ya no confiaba en nadie. No quería ser lastimado de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó- susurró. Yugi suspiró.

-Yami… sobre lo que dijo Kaiba… tú sientes lo mismo?- preguntó. Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión. Acaso Yugi había escuchado?

-Yo… no lo sé…- contestó. Era verdad, por un lado amaba al CEO, pero por otro… tenía miedo de amarlo…

Yugi sonrió con tristeza. –Aún… me amas?-

-Solo como un hermano-

-Ya veo…- susurró el chico, relajándose un poco. Al parecer aún no le agradaba la idea de que Yami sintiera esa clase de sentimientos por él.

-Sabes… creo que Kaiba ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho… tenías que ver la manera en la que te miraba cuando estábamos en el Mundo de las Memorias- le dijo sonriendo un poco. Yami fingió una sonrisa. Yugi parecía muy convencido de los supuestos sentimientos de Kaiba hacia él… si tan solo fuera cierto… Pero no podía confiarse…

-No me imagino cuál habría sido su reacción si hubiera ido también al mundo de las Cápsulas de Monstruos y te hubiera visto con la armadura del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules jeje- comentó. Esta vez Yami no pudo evitar sonreír de verdad. Recordaba ese viaje al mundo de las Cápsulas… Ra, antes sí que era valiente… pero ahora todo había cambiado. Se había hecho un cobarde… Su sonrisa se opacó. Por qué todo no podía ser como antes?

-Yami… mereces ser feliz, de verdad…- susurró Yugi. Yami lo miró, encontrando sinceridad en sus ojos. Quería creerle, de verdad quería… pero, y si solo eran palabras? No quería volver a sufrir…

Y mientras Yami tenía sus pensamientos, los de Yugi eran muy diferentes. Estaba arrepentido por todo el daño que le había causado a Yami. Ahora solo quería ayudar al joven, hacerlo sentir bien… que todo volviera a ser como antes… Qué importaba si Yami era homosexual. Ra, eso era algo de muy poca importancia!

-"Nunca lo había pensado… pero cuando armé el Rompecabezas y le pedí que me diera un verdadero amigo, pensé que ese amigo era Joey… pero… ahora sé que eres tú, Yami. Tú eres ese amigo que esperé durante ocho años. Jamás me diste la espalda, siempre me ayudaste… y yo te fallé. Pero voy a reparar el daño que cometí… te lo prometo"- se dijo Yugi con decisión, mirando el semblante pensativo del joven a su lado.

-Te quiero, mou hitori no boku- le dijo, acercándose al joven y abrazándolo.

Yami no contestó, simplemente miró fijo una de las paredes. No lo creía, no iba a creerlo. No iba a sufrir de nuevo. Nadie volvería a lastimarlo, no lo iba a permitir.

Aunque eso significara encerrarse completamente en sí mismo…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Como que me puse un poco dramática escribiéndolo O.o Y cómo no si mi hermano tenía la canción Sueño de Morir a todo volumen… y aunque no tiene nada que ver con el tema(excepto por la parte de sangre y lágrimas XD), me puso dramática n.nU En fin, se supone que este fic era de unos 4 caps… pero ya se me extendió Y.Y Siempre me pasa XP Pero bueno, mientras lo termine algún día estoy feliz XD

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes… hey, esperen... es mi cumpleaños! El regalo debería ser para mí XP Ok, el cap es un regalo de mí para mí XDD Ya, solo bromeaba, el cap es para ustedes! Después de todo es mejor dar que recibir u.u

Y sí, lo que dijo Yugi del Mundo de las Cápsulas se refiere a la temporada de Capsule Monsters… creo que nunca la doblaron al español… o si? O.o?? En fin, Yamito se veía bien lindo con todas esas armaduras! Amemos a Yami… aunque ya lo traumé o.O Pobre, si sigo así, el faraoncito va a terminar en un manicomio XDD

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo nOn

Mejor me despido, son las 2 de las mañana así que mi día apenas empieza nOn

Nos vemos

Matta ne!


	5. No más soledad

**Una herida en la luna silenciosa**

**Capítulo 5: No más soledad**

Yugi abrió sus lentamente. Los rayos del sol le dieron la bienvenida. Intentó moverse, descubriendo que no podía. Miró confundido sus alrededores, encontrando al fin la razón de su inmovilidad. Sus ojos se suavizaron al ver a Yami.

Este estaba profundamente dormido. Su rostro se veía tranquilo. Además, estaba acurrucado en el pecho de Yugi.

El pequeño sonrió. La noche anterior no había sido fácil. Yami se había despertado varias veces debido a numerosas pesadillas. Sin embargo, se había negado a decirle a Yugi de qué eran esas pesadillas.

No fue hasta las tres de la mañana que Yami pudo dormir al fin con paz. La verdad había sido una noche muy larga, para ambos; ya que cada vez que Yami despertaba, Yugi también lo hacía. Y tenía que pasar al menos diez minutos para que el joven pudiera conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

Pero a Yugi no le importaba. Estaba decidido a ayudar a Yami. Después de todo, había sido su culpa.

Con cuidado, se separó del joven y se levantó de la cama.

Iba a hacer el desayuno. Yami necesitaba comer algo. Ya lo había notado, el hecho de que el joven estaba muy delgado. –"Ra, de verdad estuvo muy deprimido… y todo por mi culpa"- se dijo con tristeza. Pero ahora no podía cambiar el pasado… solo podía arreglar el presente y mejorar el futuro.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Yami. Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina.

-"Las cosas van a mejorar Yami… ya verás"- se dijo el hikari, sonriendo un poco. Lo que no sabía es que iba a ser muy difícil que todo mejorara, o al menos mucho más difícil de lo que él pensaba. Después de todo, Yami no confiaba en nada ni en nadie… y eso Yugi aún no lo sabía.

Pero pronto aprendería que un simple 'perdón' no bastaba.

Cuando el daño está hecho, muy pocas veces tiene cura. Cuando un corazón está roto, es muy difícil volverlo a armar.

Cuando una persona después de haber sufrido no acepta el amor y la comprensión de otros… muy pocas veces tiene salvación.

Yugi no lo sabía, pero esto era lo que sucedía con Yami. El ex faraón estaba perdido en su propia oscuridad. Y ahora lo que había sido su doloroso pasado, controlaba su presente…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Seto Kaiba subió a su limosina. Le había prometido a Yami que ese día iría a la casa-tienda. Además, aún necesitaba comprobar su pensamiento sobre lo que podía pasar con las muñecas de Yami.

Se repetía a sí mismo que tal vez no era nada. Que había la posibilidad de que cuando agarró al joven de la muñeca lo había hecho con mucha fuerza, y que por eso el joven había dejado escapar una exclamación de dolor. No quería aceptar que Yami se… cortaba…

Sería muy difícil que se detuviera entonces, ya que esto se convertía en un vicio. Y si ya era un vicio para Yami, entonces sería muy complicado ayudarlo.

-"Estoy exagerando… tal vez ni siquiera se corta para empezar…"- se dijo el CEO. La verdad no podía creer su manera de pensar. Hace unos días ni siquiera le daba importancia alguna a Yami, pero ahora… Dios! Parecía como si el joven fuera lo único que importaba en su vida!

Yami no era más importante que Mokuba, cierto? Claro que no! No podía… simplemente NO podía… o sí?

Suspiró, mirando indiferente por la ventana. Qué le estaba sucediendo? Por qué le había dicho a Yami esas palabras? Él nunca revelaba sus sentimientos, nunca…

-Qué demonios me has hecho, Yami?- se dijo. Genial… otra vez lo había llamado por su nombre. No podía evitarlo al parecer. Así como no había podido evitar derramar lágrimas al ver a Yami en un estado tan… deprimente. El haberlo visto tan acabado, y a un paso de quitarse la vida le había hecho entender el dolor tan grande por el que el joven estaba pasando. Y fue como si ese dolor fuera el suyo propio… fue como si él estuviera sufriendo lo mismo que Yami…

-"Es amor"- le decía una pequeña voz atrás de su mente. Sin embargo, le costaba creer que eso era. Amor? Ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Al menos no esa clase de amor. Aún así, le había dicho a Yami que lo amaba… de una manera tan… sincera…

Intentaba aún negar esos sentimientos. Pero, qué podía hacer? Seguían ahí… no se irían a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-Has hecho algo que nadie en 8 años logró hacer… felicidades Yami…- susurró.

Se concentró luego en mirar fuera de la ventana. Sin embargo, en todo lo que veía, aparecía la imagen de Yami.

Al parecer, de verdad estaba enamorado…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yami se levantó de la cama. Su semblante se veía pálido y decaído, y un par de ojeras adornaban sus ojos. No había sido una buena noche.

Suspiró, tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien. Pero… eso no significaba que dejaría de 'calmar' su dolor.

Entró a su habitación y buscó a su mejor amigo.

El cuchillo estaba en una de las gavetas de la mesita de noche. Lo había guardado ahí la noche anterior. Lo agarró y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta de este con llave.

Llenó la tina con agua caliente. Necesitaba un baño; le ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

Se quitó la ropa. Cada movimiento era hecho casi con pereza, pero en realidad, era debilidad. Después de todo, su cuerpo no había visto alimento alguno en mucho tiempo.

Al haberse retirado toda prenda, se miró al espejo. Su imagen entera se presentó ante él.

No miró su rostro, no quería volver a ver sus vacíos ojos. Centró su atención en sus muslos, mirando con curiosidad cada cicatriz que se encontraba en ellos.

Sonrió con tristeza, cada una de esas marcas simbolizaban su dolor, cada palabra, cada línea hecha le mostraba al mundo su sufrimiento. Qué haría sin ellas? Eran sus fieles compañeras, sus amigas.

Leyó con interés cada una de las palabras escritas. 'Te odio', 'Miseria', 'Muerte', 'Dolor', 'Suicidio'… Eran muchas, cada una escrita con desesperación.

Llevó su mano hasta uno de sus muslos y tocó con delicadeza la zona en donde se encontraba una palabra, 'Seto'. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Movió su mano hasta otra de las cicatrices, la cual era otra palabra, 'Seto'. Nuevamente llevó su mano hasta otra zona, señalando una palabra, 'Seto'.

Alejó su mano, y miró su piel. El nombre del ojiazul estaba escrito en todas partes.

Cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar, como nunca lo había hecho. Se sentía solo. Recostó su cabeza contra el espejo.

Cada marca, cada cicatriz era un símbolo de su sufrimiento Sin embargo, habían algunas que pedían ayuda. Y esas eran las que tenían 'ese' nombre… el nombre de la persona que amaba.

Las había hecho con la esperanza de que Kaiba llegara. Como si el solo grabar el nombre del ojiazul en su piel atrajera al CEO hacia él. Pero no… Kaiba nunca llegó…

-Por qué? Por qué nunca llegaste? Por qué no me ayudaste!- exclamó. Sus lágrimas caían y su cuerpo parecía convulsionar en sollozos. En medio de su desesperación, había escrito el nombre de su amado, esperando que este llegara, lo tomara en sus brazos y le dijera que todo estaba bien… Pero no, nunca lo ayudó… nunca le importó su dolor. –Ya no puedo… snif… ya no… Seto… ayúdame…- pidió. Esperó unos minutos, llorando en silencio, pero nada sucedió. Seto no llegó.

Sus sollozos aumentaron. Estaba solo… a nadie le interesaba ayudarlo.

-Por favor… snif… Seto… no me dejes… no me dejes!... te necesito… snif… no quiero morir… la muerte es muy fría… no me dejes morir Seto, por favor!- exclamó en dolor. Pero Seto no llegó. –Nunca vas a llegar, cierto? Por que no te importo… porque no me amas como yo te amo a ti… snif… te voy a extrañar… La muerte es muy fría, pero es algo por lo que todos debemos pasar- sonrió con tristeza ante sus últimas palabras.

Se levantó con debilidad, sus piernas temblando y apenas sosteniendo su peso.

Se metió en la tina, aún sollozando. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el agua acariciarlo. Abrió sus ojos y miró el cuchillo en su mano. No lo había dejado, lo necesitaba. Era su última oportunidad.

Ya no podía seguir, no tenía fuerzas. La soledad se había convertido en algo desesperante.

-Lo siento… Yugi- susurró, pensando por primera vez en el chico. No quería dejarlo pero… no tenía opción.

Llevó el cuchillo hasta sus muñecas. Solo necesitaba un corte más profundo, no era tan difícil.

Ejerció fuerte presión y comenzó a resbalar el arma por su piel. Una pequeña exclamación de dolor escapó de su boca. Pero, en lugar de reducir la presión, ejerció aún más fuerza. La sangre comenzó a salir, ya no como antes, sino en grandes cantidades.

Yami sonrió. Lo había logrado, había alcanzado la vena.

-Por fin…snif… se terminó mi soledad…- susurró. Llevó el arma hasta su otra muñeca e hizo lo mismo que con la anterior.

Bajó sus manos, sumergiéndolas en el agua. Suspiró en dolor, mirando como la sangre manchaba el agua. En unos segundos, toda la tina estaba llena de la sustancia roja.

Empezó a sentirse muy débil. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Sentía como la vida se le iba. El frío de la muerte lo recorrió. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

-Vas a ayudarme Seto?... Vas a salvarme?- preguntó. Sonrió tristemente al no obtener respuesta. - No, creo que no- afirmó.

Seto no vendría, Seto no lo salvaría… Seto no lo amaba. Estaba cansado de hacer vanas esperanzas. Ya no más.

-Tengo frío… mucho frío…- susurró, antes de cerrar sus ojos, y entregarse por completo a la muerte…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: O.O……… O.O……… O.O……… -.-U ok, ya estuvo… Bueno gente, aquí está un nuevo cap. De verdad creyeron que Yamito iba a dejar de sufrir? Pues están muy equivocados mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha… cof… cof… Ahh! Casi me ahogo T.T En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (aunque haya hecho que Yami se entregara a la muerte XD) Hey, pero el fic aún no termina… ahh, siempre quise ver a Yami en un ataúd!! nOn Naaa, ya, pobrecito, mejor no lo molesto y lo dejo morir en paz XD

Bueno, ya basta con mis tonterías, gracias por sus reviews! Y si quieren saber si este fic tendrá un final feliz(que no creo XD) o no… pues… tendrán que seguir leyendo, no? O.o??

Nos vemos

Matta ne!


	6. Macabra realidad

**Una herida en la luna silenciosa**

**Capítulo 6: Macabra realidad**

-Kaiba, eres tú- dijo Yugi al abrir la puerta del frente. –Es muy temprano aún- comentó.

-Son las once de la mañana- fue la respuesta del CEO. El pequeño se sorprendió. Las once? Creía que eran como las ocho. Pero bueno, la noche anterior había sido muy larga, era obvio que se levantara tarde. –Está Yami?- preguntó, sacando al pequeño de sus pensamientos. Miró sorprendido a Kaiba; desde cuando el ojiazul llamaba al joven por su nombre?

-"Vaya… al parecer lo que escuché anoche fue verdad"- se dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. Tal vez su Yami al fin podría ser feliz.

-Está durmiendo… iba a despertarlo para que bajara a comer el desayuno. Puedo decirle que estás aquí si quieres- ofreció. Kaiba asintió. Yugi le sonrió por unos segundos antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Yami?- preguntó, entrando a su habitación. Le sorprendió no ver al joven en la cama. Frunció el ceño, Yami no estaba ahí. Salió de la habitación, buscando luego la de Yami. Entró mirando sus alrededores. El lugar parecía estar desierto.

-Yami?- preguntó de nuevo, empezando a sentirse preocupado.

Miró hacia la puerta del baño, un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al recordar lo que había visto allí la noche anterior. Suspiró con alivio, no había nadie. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada. –"De seguro se está dando un baño"- se dijo, sintiéndose un poco más calmado.

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó un par de veces.

Nadie respondió.

-Mou hitori no boku, estás ahí?- preguntó el menor. –Yami?- interrogó nuevamente al no recibir respuesta. Intentó abrir la puerta, encontrando que esta estaba con llave. Un nuevo escalofrío lo recorrió. –Yami, abre la puerta- dijo, su voz empezando a quebrarse. Tocó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. –Yami!- exclamó. –Por Ra, abre la puerta!-

Terminó dando golpes a la puerta, golpes que llegaron hasta los oídos de Kaiba, quien, sintiéndose preocupado, decidió subir a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Encontró a Yugi en la habitación de Yami. Su cuerpo parecía temblar… el chico estaba llorando.

-Yugi?- preguntó Kaiba.

-No quiere abrir la puerta…- susurró, sollozando como un niño. Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión al escuchar esto. La preocupación volvió a su mente.

-Hazte a un lado- le dijo. Yugi obedeció. –Yami, abre la puerta!- exclamó, golpeando con su puño la superficie de esta. –Si no abres la voy a abrir a la fuerza y créeme que no te gustará- advirtió. La verdad, si tenía que abrir por sus propios medios, le daría a Yami un buen sermón, y uno no muy amable.

El silencio que recibió como respuesta lo convenció de que Yami no obedecería.

Tomó fuerzas y pateó la perilla de la puerta. Sin embargo esta no se abrió.

-"Maldición"- se dijo el CEO.

Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

La puerta no tuvo opción más que ceder, abriéndose completamente.

El ojiazul entró, solo para quedarse congelado. Sus ojos fijos en la macabra escena frente a él.

Escuchó un sollozo proveniente de Yugi. El pobre chico, al ver tal escena, no aguantó, cayendo de rodillas y vomitando en el suelo.

Yami estaba en la tina. Pero, en lugar de agua, lo que había era sangre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro estaba pálido.

-Está muerto… está muerto, Kaiba!!- exclamó Yugi, rodeando su cabeza con sus brazos, dando gritos de desesperación.

Los gritos de Yugi trajeron al ojiazul de nuevo a la realidad. Cayó de rodillas, sin dejar de mirar a Yami. –"Solo está dormido"- le decía su mente. Sin embargo, la palidez del joven le decía otra cosa.

Dejó caer las primeras lágrimas.

Yami se veía tan indefenso. Su cabeza estaba recostada al borde de la tina y su rostro se veía tan pacífico. En realidad, parecía como si el joven estuviera durmiendo. Pero no era así… esos hermosos ojos no volverían a abrirse… nunca más…

La realidad golpeó al CEO con fuerza. Nunca… nunca volvería a ver esos ojos… nunca volvería a ver esa sonrisa… nunca volvería a ver a Yami. Lo único que tenía ahora era un cadáver vacío.

Puso su frente contra el piso y lloró. Ya no le importaba si mostraba debilidad. Yami se había ido… había perdido a la persona que amaba. Para qué negarlo más? Amaba al joven, como a nadie más en el mundo. Pero ahora… se había ido.

Sus sollozos se convirtieron en gritos desesperados.

Yami se había ido… y no podía hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta…

Escuchó el llanto de Yugi a sus espaldas.

-Llama a una ambulancia- le dijo.

-Para qué… eso no traerá a Yami de vuelta…- susurró el menor.

-Maldición, solo ve y llámala!- exclamó el CEO. Escuchó luego como el chico se levantaba, aún sollozando, y salía del lugar.

Volvió su vista hacia Yami. Se acercó con lentitud. Su corazón iba quebrándose poco a poco en el proceso.

Sacó el cuerpo de la tina y lo colocó en su regazo, sin importarle que la sangre manchara sus ropas.

Miró las muñecas del joven y sintió cómo sus lágrimas aumentaban. En cada una de ellas había una herida profunda. Ahora sabía de dónde había salido tanta sangre.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que le dolió aún más. Y eso fue ver cómo miles de cicatrices adornaban los brazos de Yami. Lo sabía, el joven se cortaba…

Paró sus acciones al ver algo en la pierna del joven. Limpió a como pudo la sangre que cubría ese algo. Su corazón pareció detenerse al ver lo que se encontraba oculto tras la sustancia roja.

Varias palabras estaban escritas. Pero fueron solo unas las que hicieron que Kaiba derramara lágrimas nuevamente.

Su nombre estaba en todas partes. Entendió de inmediato el mensaje escondido detrás de esas palabras.

Yami le había pedido ayuda en silencio… Yami lo había llamado todo el tiempo… Pero él nunca respondió, nunca lo ayudó. Y ahora… ya era demasiado tarde…

El sonido de la ambulancia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. En un segundo, dos hombres entraron al lugar.

Dejó que le arrebataran a Yami de sus brazos. No tenía fuerzas para oponerse.

Había perdido a Yami… para siempre…

Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas parecían no responder.

-"Yami está muerto"- se decía una y otra vez, sintiendo la culpa invadirlo. Si tan solo tuviera otra oportunidad… Si tan solo alguien allá arriba se compadeciera de él.

-"Juro que haría a Yami la persona más feliz del mundo"-

Varias lágrimas cayeron. Era la primera vez que lloraba tanto. Pero, no era cualquier persona la que lo había hecho llorar… era Yami. Y por Yami podría llorar un mar de lágrimas…

-No puede ser… llévalo a la ambulancia, ya!!- exclamó uno de los hombre. Kaiba lo miró confundido.

-Qué… sucede?- preguntó, su voz quebrándose. El hombre lo miró.

-Aún está con vida- le dijo, antes de salir del lugar con rapidez…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Su corazón estaba acelerado.

Yami había ingresado al hospital horas atrás, pero aún no había noticia de su estado.

Yugi estaba a su lado. El pequeño parecía estar completamente destrozado. Él también lo estaba, pero simplemente no lo mostraba.

-Por qué no descansas un poco?- preguntó.

-No puedo descansar…- contestó el menor. –Todo es mi culpa…- susurró.

Kaiba miró al chico sin decir otra palabra. La verdad… también era su culpa…

Unos minutos pasaron. El cansancio pareció apoderarse de los dos jóvenes. La espera había sido muy larga y la angustia los había dejado completamente agotados.

Después de una hora de luchar contra el sueño, ambos quedaron dormidos, sus corazones esperando con paciencia a que pronto recibieran buenas noticias…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Cómo está?- El CEO abrió sus ojos al escuchar la pregunta de Yugi. Miró al frente, encontrándose con un hombre de gabacha blanca.

-Toma asiento, joven- le dijo el hombre. Yugi lo miró confundido, pero se sentó de todas formas.

Kaiba, al haber escuchado la petición del doctor, comprendió de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

-Quiero que tomen esto con calma…- explicó el médico. El ojiazul abrió sus ojos en impresión… algo andaba mal… muy mal…

-Cómo está Yami?- preguntó Yugi de nuevo, varias lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos.

El hombre suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para dar la noticia.

-Perdió mucha sangre… intentamos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance… pero no fue suficiente… lo perdimos-

-No… Yami no puede estar muerto, no!- exclamó Yugi.

Kaiba solo sintió cómo su mundo se hacía polvo. Yami… había muerto? No, no podía ser… Había tenido la esperanza de que todo saldría bien…

-No… es mentira… no está muerto!- se levantó con furia, mirando al médico con enojo.

-Por favor, guarde la calma. El joven murió, no podemos hacer nada más- le dijo el hombre.

-"Es mentira… Yami está vivo"- se dijo el CEO, cayendo de rodillas. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

Muy dentro de él sabía que lo que el hombre había dicho era verdad. Pero, aún así no quería aceptarlo.

Pero, quien era él para cambiar la realidad?

-"YAMI NO ESTÁ MUERTO!"- gritó en su mente. De pronto, todo pareció dar vueltas, y su mundo se oscureció.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: Mwahahahahahahahaha (toma aire) hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!! OK… ya estuvo ¬¬ Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Sigo con el drama, creo XD Cuando dejaré que Yamito descanse en paz? O.o?

Hey, y que creen, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo!! nOn Soy MUY mala con Yami… hasta ahora que lo pienso me di cuenta que era así XD Ya, ya, mejor dejo a un lado mis tonterías n.nUU

Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review! Déjenme decirles que este fic aún no termina… después de todo… aún quiero el funeral de Yamito!! TwT

Bueno, bueno, mejor me voy ya… sino me va a sacar a patadas cierto niño cabeza de huevo (mira al lado, donde se encuentra un CEO con la cara roja de furia y con una vena en la frente XD) O.o creo que… el niño millonario me quiere matar Y.Y Será por haberlo hecho llorar o por quitarle a Yamito? o.o??

En fin… me voy… a que me mate el CEO!! XD

Ja ne!


	7. Te amo

**Una herida en la luna silenciosa**

**Capítulo 7: Te amo**

Abrió sus ojos, su respiración estaba acelerada. Miró a su derecha, Yugi estaba ahí, durmiendo. Observó sus alrededores, todo parecía estar igual que antes.

-"Una pesadilla"- se dijo, sintiendo como un gran peso desaparecía de su corazón. De verdad, su mente le estaba jugando bromas muy desagradables.

-Kaiba… que ha pasado?- escuchó que le preguntaban. Era Yugi, quien al parecer también había despertado.

-Nada, al parecer- respondió el ojiazul, haciendo un fuerte intento para que su voz no temblara. Esa pesadilla había sido muy real… demasiado.

Llevó su mano hasta su rostro, masajeando su frente con nerviosismo.

Lo único que pedía, era que su pesadilla no se hiciera realidad…

-Yami Motou?- Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, y un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

-Cómo está?- escuchó que Yugi preguntaba. No estaba listo para saber cómo estaba Yami… aún no…

Levantó la vista, encontrando a un hombre de unos 40 años, con gabacha blanca. Era el médico, eso lo sabía.

-Si hubiera llegado 5 minutos después, no habríamos podido salvarlo- habló el doctor, mostrando una leve sonrisa. Yugi llevó sus manos hasta su boca, cubriendo esta con facilidad. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al entender las palabras del hombre.

-Entonces, está bien?- preguntó.

-Sí, ya está estable. Aunque perdió mucha sangre, tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión… pero ya está fuera de peligro- Al escuchar esto, Yugi solo pudo llorar de felicidad. Kaiba, por otra parte, se quedó congelado… Yami estaba bien…

Suspiró de pronto, las palabras del hombre por fin encontrando camino en su mente. Yami estaba bien… ahora tenía otra oportunidad. Siempre había sido muy escéptico, pero ahora no podía negar que alguien allá arriba lo había escuchado.

Ahora solo faltaba cumplir su promesa… hacer a Yami la persona más feliz del mundo…

-Podemos… verlo?… snif…- preguntó el menor entre sollozos. Una pequeña sonrisa de verdadera felicidad mostrándose en sus labios.

-Aún no despierta, pero los llevaré con él- contestó el médico. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en pie, y siguieron al hombre por los largos pasillos.

-Kaiba, ocurre algo?- escuchó que le preguntaban. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con Yugi, quien lo miraba con cierta preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Negó con su cabeza, dirigiéndole al chico una pequeña sonrisa.

Todo estaba bien… no podría estar mejor…

Se detuvieron de pronto. Una enferma se acercó y le dijo algo al médico. Este pareció sorprendido al principio. Se volvió luego y miró a sus dos acompañantes.

-El joven despertó- les dijo. Yugi sonrió, mientras que Kaiba sintió un pequeño giro de su corazón. –Es esta habitación- agregó, abriendo la puerta de esta. Los miró luego, y después de una breve sonrisa, se alejó.

Ambos entraron al lugar; cada uno sintiendo y pensando cosas diferentes.

Encontraron a Yami sentado en la cama, mirando sus brazos con ojos perdidos.

Yugi fue el primero en acercarse.

-Ya… Yami?- preguntó.

-Por qué?- susurró el joven. El menor lo miró con confusión. –Por qué no puedo irme? Por qué sigo aquí?-

-Yami… no digas eso, por favor- le dijo el chico, dejando mostrar las primeras lágrimas. Se acercó, intentando abrazar a Yami. Sin embargo, este se hizo a un lado, indicando en silencio que no quería recibir ninguna muestra de afecto. –Yami… por favor… snif- susurró Yugi, dejando caer sus lágrimas. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo mirar a su lado. Era Kaiba.

-Podrías… dejarnos a solas?- preguntó el ojiazul. Yugi miró al suelo, asintiendo con derrota. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió, cerrando esta tras de sí.

Una vez que el chico hubo salido, el castaño miró a Yami, quien ahora estaba jalando los vendajes que cubrían sus muñecas.

-No hagas eso- le dijo Kaiba.

-Si no lo hago puede infectarse… eso sería mucho peor… después de todo, no quiero lastimarme jeje- rió con sarcasmo. –Tal vez el doctor pueda quitarme los vendajes y los hilos que usó para coser las heridas, así volverán a sangrar y tendré otra oportunidad… eso estaría bien…- susurró, mostrando una triste sonrisa. –No quiero seguir aquí… tengo frío… mucho frío…- Kaiba lo miró sorprendido, qué le estaba sucediendo a Yami? Por qué decía esas palabras? Por qué sonreía?

-Por qué estás aquí?… ya sé, quieres un duelo, cierto? Pero… tendrá que ser luego, estoy muy cansado… tengo frío…- Kaiba se quedó en silencio, sin saber en realidad qué responder. Pero, al ver a Yami frotándose sus brazos, se le ocurrió una idea.

Se acercó, y lo abrazó. Con fuerza al principio ya que había visto como Yami había despreciado el intento de Yugi por abrazarlo. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, el joven no opuso resistencia. Es más, dejó escapar un gemido de felicidad.

-Estás muy cálido- susurró el joven. Kaiba cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima solitaria. Yami tenía que volver, no iba a dejar que el joven se encerrara en sí mismo de esa forma.

-Te amo- le dijo con sinceridad, esperando que esas dos palabras tuvieran algún efecto en el joven. Y lo tuvieron, Yami empezó a temblar y a sollozar.

-No puedes amarme… snif… porque estoy sucio…- habló con suavidad, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del CEO.

Kaiba puso una mirada de confusión.

-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, esperando que Yami le contestara y no le saliera con otro tema.

-Te llamé… tantas veces… pero nunca llegaste… te esperé… y nunca me ayudaste!- exclamó, forcejeando de pronto contra el abrazo del ojiazul. –No te creo! Eres igual que todos… NO ME AMAS!- Intentó escapar de los brazos de Kaiba, sin embargo, este era más fuerte que él. Sin poder hacer nada más, cayó rendido en el pecho del CEO, llorando en silencio.

Kaiba sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al entender a qué se refería Yami. Y tenía razón, él no había hecho nada… no lo había ayudado, y que gran error había cometido.

-Tienes razón… no te ayudé, fui un maldito egoísta… sabes? Yo soy quien merece morir… yo soy quien merece sufrir…-

-Noo… no… tú no… Seto, tú no…- susurró el joven.

-Merezco ser castigo por haber sido tan estúpido… merezco lo peor por haberte dejado solo… merezco morir por no haberme dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos…- Yami dejó de sollozar, dirigiendo sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los del CEO. Lo único que encontró en ellos… fue sinceridad… Sonrió con tristeza.

-Te creo… no fue tu culpa… pero… estoy sucio…-

-Por qué?- preguntó el CEO, feliz de que Yami le hubiera creído, pero ansioso por saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

-No me odies… No puedo vivir sabiendo que me odias… por favor, Seto- suplicó el joven, apretando sus puños contra la camisa del ojiazul.

-Nunca podré odiarte, no importa lo que hagas o digas, nunca voy a odiarte- le dijo sinceramente, abrazando al joven con delicadeza. Si bien no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto, con Yami sus acciones parecían ser automáticas. Acarició el cabello del joven, en un intento por calmarlo.

-Lo prometes?- preguntó Yami, su voz quebrándose.

-Lo prometo… jamás podría odiarte. Dime por qué crees que estás sucio?-

-Joey… él… no me odies Seto, por favor!... snif…- sollozó el joven, temblando como un niño asustado.

-No voy a odiarte… te amo, Yami- le dijo. Al parecer ya no le costaba tanto trabajo decir esas dos palabras. Yami lo miró, sonriendo ligeramente al escuchar estas palabras. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de decirle a Kaiba lo que había sucedido. Pero solo así podría saber si las palabras del CEO eran sinceras, cierto?

-Joey… me… me… no… no puedo decirlo… quiero irme… no quiero seguir aquí… solo quiero morir- Kaiba abrazó a Yami con más fuerza al escucharlo decir eso. Qué más quedaba por decir que pudiera convencer a Yami de que sus palabras eran sinceras?

-Yami… piensas que soy un mentiroso?- preguntó. El joven negó contra su pecho. –Entonces, créeme cuando te digo que te amo y que no pienso dejarte- agregó. Yami sollozó nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte que antes.

Tenía que decirle… ya no podía quedarse callado… el secreto simplemente lo estaba matando lentamente…

Tomó aire entre sus sollozos… y lo dijo…

-Joey me violó!- estalló en un llanto amargo tras decir esto. Escondió nuevamente su rostro en el pecho del mayor, temiendo la reacción de este.

Kaiba solo se quedó congelado por unos momentos, mientras que su mente se recuperaba de su sorpresa. Joey, el perro ese… violó a SU Yami?! Apretó sus puños con fuerza. El rubio estaba muerto… de verdad que lo estaba. Le haría pagar por sus acciones. Nadie tocaba a Yami, NADIE!

Escuchó un sollozo. Sus ojos se suavizaron al ver al tembloroso joven. Lo alejó de su pecho lentamente, haciendo que Yami lo mirara a los ojos.

-Creo que voy a matar al perro ese por lo que te hizo… pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Aún sigues siendo el ser más hermoso del mundo- sonrió, demostrándole a Yami que hablaba con sinceridad.

-Así que… snif… es cierto… es cierto que… snif… me amas?- preguntó con esperanza. Acaso su sueño se había cumplido? Por fin podría encontrar la felicidad?

-Sí, es cierto… te amo, Yami… Sin ti yo no soy nada- Yami sonrió de verdad, por primera vez en tres largos meses. Era verdad, sí era verdad! Seto lo amaba, solo a él y a nadie más! Sin poder retenerse, juntó sus labios con los del CEO. Fue un beso muy corto, pero hermoso para ambos.

-Gracias, Seto. Yo también te amo- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Se lanzó a sus brazos luego, riendo como un niño pequeño. Pero pronto, sus risas pararon, y su semblante se volvió serio nuevamente.

-Seto, olvida a Joey, sí? No quiero más problemas… ya no más… no quiero volver a sufrir… por favor…- susurró. Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión. El rubio merecía lo peor, por qué Yami le pedía que se quedara con los brazos cruzados? –Por favor, Seto- El aludido suspiró. Tenía que respetar la decisión del joven…

-Está bien- contestó, sintiendo aún los deseos de matar al perro ese… pero, no iba a ir contra los deseos de Yami.

-Gracias… te amo Seto- susurró el joven con felicidad.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos notó que estaban siendo observados.

Yugi miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que Yami al fin hubiera encontrado la razón de vivir. Pero… lo que le había hecho Joey… simplemente era imperdonable. Sí, lo había escuchado todo. Y lo había creído también. Yami no iba a mentir sobre un asunto tan serio…

Miró a los dos jóvenes una vez más, y salió del lugar…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Ya voy!- exclamó el rubio. Por todos los dioses, quien demonios tocaba la puerta de esa manera?! –Qué manera es esa de… Yugi- suspiró sorprendido al ver a su amigo ahí, con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Joey- afirmó el menor.

-Sucede algo?- preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Que si sucede algo, por supuesto que sucede algo! Como pudiste Joey, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Yami!- exclamó, mirando a su 'amigo' acusadoramente. El rubio miró hacia el lado con obstinación.

-Así que el idiota ese te lo dijo-

-NO es ningún idiota… el idiota eres tú… y yo también por creer que tenía un amigo en ti. Solo vine para decirte que no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte ni a mí ni a Yami, está claro? O sino… podrás buscarte un buen abogado porque convenceré a Yami de que te acuse de violador!- Se alejó sin decir más, dejando a un joven sorprendido en la puerta…

Caminó con furia al hospital. No había sido nada amable momentos atrás, pero, la verdad, no había planeado serlo.

En unos minutos se encontró frente al edificio. Entró, aún con sus venas en llamas y se dirigió hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Yami.

Sin embargo, todo su enojo se evaporó al ver al joven dormido en el abrazo del CEO. Sonrió con tristeza. Tenía que admitirlo, él también había tratado muy mal a Yami… de algún modo también era su culpa.

Pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte para Yami. Sabía que eso era lo que el joven querría.

Entró a la habitación. Sus pasos parecieron alertar al ojiazul, quien alzó su mirada.

Yugi sonrió. Todo iba a salir bien, ahora lo sabía.

-Gracias, Kaiba- susurró.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: SORPRESA!! He aquí el desenlace que muchos querían ver(o leer, mejor dicho XD), espero que se hayan alegrado al leer este capítulo! nOn. No maté a Yami y todo parece que va a salir bien… bah -.- Alguien había esperado algo como esto? O, acaso creyeron que el fic iba a terminar con Yami en un ataúd?(como yo quería T.T)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic y especialmente a los que dejaron un review! nOn

Y sí, el fic aún no termina… faltan uno o dos capítulos… En fin, espero que les haya gustado el fic! n.n

Nos vemos!

Matta ne!


	8. Merezco felicidad?

**Una herida en la luna silenciosa**

**Capítulo 8: Merezco felicidad?**

**3 meses después…**

-Yaaaamiiii!!- exclamó Yugi, mirando con enojo al joven, quien estaba ignorándolo por completo. –Yami, ya, no molestes!-

-Hnmm… muy… cómodo… mucho… sueño- susurró el joven, escondiéndose entre las sábanas.

El asunto en realidad era que Yugi había llegado 15 minutos atrás, con la intención de despertar al joven, pero este al parecer no quería despertar…

-Yami, no me hagas llamar a Kaiba para que venga a despertarte- amenazó el chico.

-Eso estaría… bien… mi… Seto…- murmuró Yami, sonriendo mientras ocultaba su rostro contra la almohada. El rostro de Yugi se puso rojo de furia, de alguna manera iba a hacer que el joven saliera de la cama. Y es que todos los días era lo mismo, la primera vez había tardado una hora para despertar a Yami.

-YAMI, SAL DE LA CAMA AHORA!!- exclamó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo único que logró, sin embargo, fue que Yami le tirara la almohada en el rostro. –Bien, esto es guerra!- gritó, lanzándose a la cama.

-Yugi qué…?- Una almohada en su rostro le cortó sus palabras. Su semblante cambió por uno de furia. Yugi, al verlo, no pudo evitar reír.

-No entiendo por qué es tan gracioso… por si no lo notaste estaba muy tranquilo durmiendo- le dijo con falso reproche.

-Vamos Yami, no seas vago, son las 11 de la mañana! Pero bueno, está bien, si quieres seguir durmiendo no te detendré, aunque tendría que decirle a Kaiba que regrese luego- dijo divertido, esperando la reacción de Yami ante el último comentario.

Esta no se hizo esperar. Yami prácticamente saltó fuera de la cama, empujando a Yugi en el proceso, quien cayó al suelo mirando luego a Yami con enojo. –"Bueno, al menos lo desperté"- Rió con burla mirando al joven correr nervioso de un lado a otro.

Y es que Yami y Kaiba llevaban ya tres meses de ser pareja, así que la sola mención del ojiazul hacía que Yami se pusiera como loco, literalmente…

-Que me pongo! Tengo que bañarme! Ra, por qué no me desperté antes! No puedo hacerlo esperar!- exclamó el joven, paseándose con rapidez alrededor de la habitación. Sin embargo, paró sus acciones al escuchar la risa de Yugi. No… su aibou no se atrevería a… Miró con furia al menor. Ra, el chico de verdad estaba muerto…

Se acercó con furia. –Seto… está… aquí… CIERTO?- preguntó, levantando el tono de voz con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Jeje, al fin descubrí la manera de despertarte, mou hitori no boku- contestó el chico. Pero al ver el semblante asesino de Yami, decidió explicar la situación, después de todo aún apreciaba su vida. –En fin, no estoy mintiendo, Kaiba está esperándote abajo- afirmó. Yami lo miró con incredulidad, pero al ver que Yugi no mentía, salió en menos de un segundo del lugar.

-15 minutos, aibou!- exclamó, desapareciendo luego de la vista del menor.

Yugi sonrió. De verdad, Yami había cambiado mucho. Y todo gracias a Kaiba.

Aunque en realidad, no había sido nada fácil. Aún después de haberse convertido en la pareja de Kaiba, Yami había seguido sufriendo. Más de una vez lo habían encontrado cortándose o con los brazos ensangrentados. Y es que cualquier cosa que dijeran, ya fuera Yugi o Kaiba, parecía afectar a Yami.

Pero bueno, eso había sido dos meses atrás, ahora todo parecía estar mejor. Yami ya no tenía pesadillas, y al parecer tampoco estaba triste. Y sobretodo, ya no se cortaba…

Suspiró con melancolía, saliendo luego de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras en silencio, llegando hasta donde estaba Kaiba. Este, al escuchar los pasos del menor, se dio la vuelta.

-15 minutos- susurró Yugi, mostrando una sonrisa. Kaiba asintió, sentándose luego en uno de los sillones.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-"No lo entiendo"- pensó Yami, mirando al frente con confusión y tristeza. Todos los días hacía lo mismo, se paraba frente al espejo y miraba su figura desnuda. El punto de su atención, eran las cicatrices que cubrían su piel. Miraba cada una, recordando el momento en que las había hecho.

Pero, de verdad no lo entendía. Ra, no tenía ni idea de cuál era la razón.

Por qué Seto lo amaba? Cómo podía amarlo? A él… de todos a él, por qué? Estaba seguro de que ahí afuera había miles de personas mucho mejores que él que querían estar al lado del CEO. Pero… él? De todos… él?

Alejó su mirada del espejo. Seto nunca miraba sus cicatrices… nunca… ya que siempre llevaba una camisa larga, o una chaqueta, y sus pantalones cubrían a la perfección las de sus piernas.

-"Pero están ahí… tal vez si las viera todos los días… tal vez dejaría de amarme…"- se dijo con tristeza. Claro, era bastante obvio, quien querría a un ser lleno de marcas? Además, Seto le había dado todo, y él que le había dado a cambio? Simple, nada… nada…

No podía darle nada… lo único que tenía… era su cuerpo… Un sollozo escapó de su boca. No podía, no podía darle su cuerpo. No le gustaba el sexo, había sido virgen cuando Joey había abusado de él, así que su primera vez no fue la mejor. Era normal que tuviera temor…

-"No lo merezco, Ra, no lo merezco"- se dijo. Miró su rostro, notando algo que antes había pasado desapercibido. No había cicatrices, su rostro estaba… limpio. –"Así no soy yo"- pensó. Cerró sus ojos, creando una imagen en su mente. Los abrió y miró al espejo. Sonrió al ver la imagen frente a él. Era su rostro, pero este estaba cubierto de cicatrices.

Si Kaiba lo viera así, dejaría de amarlo, y eso sería lo mejor. La verdad era que él solo era una carga para el CEO. Lo sabía, pero había decidido ignorar el sentimiento, aún así, ahora entendía que estaba siendo egoísta. Kaiba merecía a alguien mejor.

Abrió una de las gavetas del mueble del baño y sonrió. No sabía cómo pero había logrado conservar el cuchillo que había sido su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo.

Lo tomó con cuidado, llevándolo hasta su mejilla. No podía ser egoísta, no iba a ser una carga para Seto…

-Te amo… de verdad, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- susurró, llorando con tristeza. No volvería a cortarse, jamás. Esta sería la última vez…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Voy a abrir la tienda, Yami debe de bajar en unos minutos- afirmó Yugi, antes de salir del lugar.

Kaiba se quedó en silencio, mirando al vacío. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Yami. La verdad él no creía que el joven había cambiado. Sí, tal vez tenía tiempo ya sin cortarse, pero, podía ver claramente la tristeza e inseguridad en esos ojos carmesí. Sabía que algo andaba mal, y le desesperaba el saber que Yami estaba sufriendo y que él no sabía cuál era la razón.

Cómo podía hacer feliz a Yami si el joven no era honesto? Acaso aún no le tenía la confianza suficiente? –"Es muy pronto"- se dijo. La verdad, ese día había planeado hacer algo especial… pero ahora que lo pensaba, aún era muy pronto. Y al parecer, lo que Yami necesitaba más en ese momento, era tiempo.

Suspiró, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Tenía que seguir intentando, no iba a dejar a Yami solo, no otra vez.

-Seto- Levantó el rostro, esperando encontrar a Yami; sin embargo, no había nadie. Miró sus alrededores con confusión, estaba solo. De seguro solo fue su imaginación.

Bajó la mirada nuevamente, solo para levantarla de nuevo al escuchar unos sollozos. Abrió sus ojos en impresión al ver una figura humana recostada a una de las paredes. Era Yami, y estaba llorando, con sus piernas colocadas contra su pecho y su rostro escondido entre ellas.

Se acercó con preocupación. –Yami?- preguntó. Caminó hacia el joven, solo para parar en seco al ver cómo Yami levantaba el rostro, el cual estaba ensangrentado.

-Ayúdame- susurró, su voz llena de desesperación. Kaiba no pudo evitar caer al suelo de la impresión, al mirar de nuevo hacia el lugar donde debía estar Yami, comprobó que no había nadie.

Y algo dentro de él le dijo que tenía que encontrar al joven…

Se levantó sin dudarlo, subiendo luego las escaleras, buscando con rapidez la habitación del joven. No había nadie adentro, sin embargo, escuchó unos sollozos. Su preocupación aumentó. Se dirigió hasta el baño, que era de donde provenían los sonidos.

Entró, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con un joven sorprendido quien tenía una gran herida en la mejilla la cual estaba sangrando.

-Que estás haciendo!- exclamó, su preocupación transformándose en furia. Otra vez?? Que no había sido suficiente ya?

-Se…Seto…- susurró Yami. –Yo… yo…-

-Tú? Tú que maldita sea! Ya estoy harto de esto Yami, ya estoy harto! Crees que con esto vas a solucionar todos tus problemas! Lo único que consigues es que todos te tengan lastima!- exclamó, intentando quitarle el cuchillo al joven, quien retrocedió, negándose a entregar el objeto. –Dame eso, con un demonio!- gritó, empujando al joven con fuerza hacia unos de las paredes.

Fue tan fuerte el golpe que el cuchillo cayó de la mano de Yami al suelo. Este intentó recogerlo, pero Kaiba lo tomó por ambas muñecas con toda su fuerza.

-Seto… por favor… me lastimas…- susurró Yami, sintiendo un dolor fuerte en sus muñecas. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que el ojiazul el llevara las manos hasta la pared, sin dejar de sostener las muñecas del joven.

-Estoy seguro que no te molesta… niño suicida- murmuró el CEO, su voz como veneno de serpiente. No sabía lo que hacía, había perdido completamente el control sobre sí mismo.

Yami, al escuchar las últimas dos palabras de Kaiba, no pudo evitar sollozar aún más.

-Seto…-

-Qué demonios quieres?! Vas a decir que lo sientes y que no volverás a hacerlo!? Cuantas veces me has dicho eso? CUANTAS!!- exclamó, empujando nuevamente al joven contra la pared. Esta vez el joven dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor.

-Por favor… me duele…-

-Te duele? TE DUELE!! Y esa maldita herida que? Ahh no, esa sí no te duele… sabes qué, me tienes harto. Eres un maldito egoísta!- Yami negó con su cabeza. –Claro que sí lo eres… solo piensas en ti mismo! Estoy cansado…- Miró el rostro de Yami, quien estaba temblando, aunque no sabía si de sollozos o de miedo. Sus ojos se suavizaron. No era cualquiera quien estaba frente a él… era Yami. Dejó libre una de las muñecas del joven, y llevó su mano hasta la lastimada mejilla. Una exclamación de temor escapó de la garganta del joven.

-Te amo- susurró el ojiazul. –Tienes que entender que me preocupo por ti… cómo crees que me siento al verte así? Solo mira lo que me has hecho… dónde está el Kaiba frío y arrogante? Mírame ahora, mostrando mis sentimientos… y solo por ti. Ahora entiendes lo importante que eres para mí?- preguntó. Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión. Era verdad, Seto había cambiado, y mucho… pero, por él? Solo… por él? Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

-Lo siento… lo siento Seto- susurró. Sintió el agarre del ojiazul debilitarse, y aprovechó esto para abrazar al CEO. –Yo solo… es que… mereces a alguien mejor que yo…, yo… yo no tengo nada que darte-

-Con tu amor es más que suficiente- Yami lo miró, y sonrió.

-Gracias- le dijo, sin dejar de abrazarlo. –Seto… cómo supiste que algo sucedía?- preguntó. La verdad, no había esperado que el ojiazul llegara.

-No lo sé… solo… sentí que algo andaba mal-

-Me escuchaste?- preguntó. Podía ser, de verdad podía ser? Antes de cortarse, había llamado a Kaiba en silencio. Acaso lo había escuchado?

-Algo así- contestó el ojiazul. Yami sonrió, Seto lo había escuchado. El CEO de verdad lo amaba…

-Bueno, vamos a limpiarte esa herida. Antes de que venga Yugi- comentó el ojiazul. Yami asintió.

-Es muy profunda?- preguntó. Kaiba la observó, notando que no era tan profunda como él había creído.

-No, al menos no creo que deje ninguna cicatriz- respondió.

-Que bueno- susurró el joven, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Y será mejor que descanses luego, porque esta noche quiero invitarte a cenar, que dices?- preguntó. Yami asintió.

-Gracias Seto… yo… yo…- Un pequeño beso cayó sus palabras.

-Te amo- El joven sonrió.

-Yo también te amo… y… prometo que no volveré a hacerme daño- susurró. Kaiba asintió. A pesar de que Yami había pronunciado esas palabras varias veces, sabía que esta vez sí se iban a cumplir…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kaiba miraba hacia la ventana, mirando cómo las imágenes pasaban con rapidez. Sintió un ligero movimiento a su lado. Miró a Yami, quien estaba recostado a él, mirando también a través del vidrio.

La limosina se detuvo de pronto, al parecer ya habían llegado.

Era un restaurante normal, nada complicado ni lujoso. Después de la primera cita que había tenido con Yami, había aprendido que al joven no le gustaban las comidas sofisticadas. No le molestaba por supuesto, se había acostumbrado con rapidez.

Salió del lujoso automóvil. Tomó la mano de Yami, guiándolo hasta la entrada del lugar.

Entraron y se sentaron en silencio. Y es que la verdad, Kaiba tenía algo muy importante en qué pensar…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Y cómo están Kaiba y Yami?- preguntó la joven.

-Bien, Yami aún no se recupera del todo, pero ya está mejor- contestó Yugi, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Que bueno, además ahora tiene a Kaiba… ya se recuperará- comentó Tristan.

-Tú crees que nos haya perdonado?- preguntó Tea.

-Claro, Yami dijo que lo había hecho-

-Sí, pero…-

-Conozco a Yami, y créanme que ya olvidó todo lo que pasó- les dijo Yugi. Dos meses atrás, Tea y Tristan le habían pedido perdón a Yami. La verdad nunca pensaron que su actitud estaba afectando al joven de esa manera. Y cuando Yugi les había contado lo que había sucedido… bueno, estaban muy arrepentidos.

Y claro, Yami no había dudado en perdonarlos, llegando a decir que en realidad no había nada que perdonar.

De quien aún no había noticia era de Joey. Era como si el joven hubiera desaparecido. Aunque la verdad, eso era lo mejor…

-Veamos las noticias… no hay nada más que hacer- propuso Tristan. Yugi asintió, antes de prender el televisor. Varios minutos pasaron, hasta que una noticia logró llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

Tea llevó sus manos hasta su boca, suspirando con sorpresa, mientras que Tristan y Yugi miraban la pantalla sin creer lo que la reportera decía…

-Joey Wheeler falleció esta tarde tras ser atropellado…- La foto del rubio apareció en la pantalla… no había duda… era… él.

-…Joey…- susurró Tea, sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas. Yugi solo alejó la mirada del televisor. Miró al vació, su mente en blanco. Las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él. No podía evitarlo, el rubio había sido su amigo por muchos años… pero… lo que había hecho simplemente era imperdonable.

-Creen que debamos decirle a Yami?- preguntó Tristan, mirando al suelo, al parecer también triste.

-No, no necesita saberlo…- susurró Yugi. Sonrió ligeramente. Lo único que necesitaba Yami ahora… era a Kaiba…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Te gustó?- preguntó el ojiazul. Yami asintió.

-Sí, muchas gracias Seto- le dijo. El CEO no respondió. Alejó su vista del joven, mirando nervioso sus alrededores. –Pasa algo?- Escuchó que le preguntaban.

-No…nada…- respondió en un susurro. La verdad era que sí pasaba algo. Y algo muy importante. Y ese algo lo hacía sentirse nervioso…

Suspiró, intentando calmarse. No era común para él sentir nervios, pero todo lo que tenía que ver con Yami parecía hacerlo sentir cosas que jamás había sentido.

Buscó en su bolsillo, encontrando lo que buscaba en solo segundos. Miró a Yami, quien lo veía con curiosidad. Sonrió ligeramente. De verdad, Yami era el joven más hermoso que había conocido.

Este pensamiento le dio la valentía que necesitaba. Se levantó de la mesa, notando como el joven frente a él miraba sus acciones con curiosidad.

Se acercó a Yami, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se arrodilló frente a él. Su corazón latía con rapidez, y sus manos parecían temblar.

-Yami- le dijo, ganándose la completa atención del joven… y no solo la de él, sino también la de todos los presentes. Genial, mucha atención dirigida hacia él… Suspiró intentando calmarse y continuó. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres el ser más hermoso que he conocido… y… quiero compartir mi vida contigo- Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, y, abriéndola, reveló un hermoso anillo de oro con pequeños rubís incrustados en él. –Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó.

Por un momento, Yami pareció que no iba a responder, ya que solo miraba a Kaiba con sorpresa. Pero pronto, lágrimas de felicidad cayeron de sus ojos… Ra, que había hecho para merecer este regalo?

Asintió sin dudarlo.

-Sí… sí Seto, quiero casarme contigo- respondió. Miró con ansias cómo el ojiazul colocaba el anillo en su dedo. Y apenas hubo terminado, se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando de alegría.

Varios aplausos se escucharon. Kaiba miró divertido como Yami se sonrojaba. Al parecer se habían ganado la atención del público.

Besó a Yami con cariño, acariciando con su mano la mejilla de seda del joven.

-Te amo- susurró.

-Yo también te amo… me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo- le dijo Yami. Kaiba sonrió, había esperado mucho tiempo para escuchar finalmente esas palabras. –Pero… yo… no creo que pueda…-

-Tranquilo, eso no importa-

-Pero… eso significa que… no habrá Luna de Miel- susurró Yami, al parecer avergonzado.

-Y?- preguntó el ojiazul. –Eso no importa. Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites, si nunca te sientes listo no importa- le dijo. Yami estuvo a punto de reprochar, pero al ver los ojos azules del otro, encontró sinceridad. Varias lágrimas cayeron. De verdad, qué había hecho para merecer algo como esto?

-Gracias Seto… te amo…-

-Espero que pienses eso por algún tiempo, porque pronto estarás conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe, y estoy seguro que pasarán muchos años antes de que eso pase- le dijo. Yami rió feliz.

-Nunca dejaré de amarte, eres el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida- afirmó el joven, antes de unir sus labios con los del ojiazul en un hermoso beso.

Era verdad, ese día, Seto lo había hecho la persona más feliz del mundo…

**--FIN--**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: T.T que romántico… que sentimental… que horrible final!! OwO Yo quería mi funeral!! BUAAAA!! T-T

Ya, ya, me calmo, es que… no sé, me gustan los finales tristes XD En fin, siempre puedo hacer otro fic en donde mate a Yami mwahahahahahaha!!

Bueno, a lo importante, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!! nOn Espero que les haya gustado el final de este fic!

Espero sus comentarios sobre este último capítulo… creo que de todos los capítulos este fue el que más me costó hacer o.O Terrible bloqueo mental me dio pero bueno, lo solucioné sentándome frente a la pantalla de mi laptop durante 5 horas. Y después de esas 5 horas, que creen? Ya pude escribir!! ¬¬ Y es enserio, no estoy mintiendo, es más por eso no dormí en toda la nochie T.T Aunque, al fin terminé el fic… y… eso es bueno v.v

Mejor ya no los aburro con mis tonterías.

Hasta la próxima!

Matta ne!


End file.
